


红玫瑰与白玫瑰

by Lucien_XCarr_Ripley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_XCarr_Ripley/pseuds/Lucien_XCarr_Ripley
Summary: 2014年写的，坑了，说不定会回来写，发在随缘，补过来备忘看完红玫瑰&白玫瑰MV，无法忍住不写啊……主要发生在二战结束后，HP英国军官，DM战犯之子，RW战友。HP略渣，摇摆不定，孤独终老……虐……大概DM死亡
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

2005年 6月5日  
End.  
钢笔的独特线条勾出最后一笔的优美弧度，老人将笔套进空闲已久的金属笔套，枯瘦的手缓缓伸进纸片与红木桌子的空隙，像对待易碎的珍品一般轻轻地抬起薄薄的纸片，伸手放到整齐地堆在宽大的长方形红木桌子的左上角的一沓同样材质的厚重的纸页上。  
老人深深地吐出了一口气，就像屏息许久的人终于能够呼吸一般的如释负重。  
阳光穿透巨大的玻璃落地窗，照进铺着深红色地毯的书房。空气中弥漫的细小灰尘在阳光下缓缓舞动，无所遁形。  
书桌上厚厚的纸页旁，一朵娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰在阳光的抚摸下微微颤动。  
老人转动座椅，碧绿眼眸的视线循着光望向窗外。  
窗外，可以用广阔来形容的庭园里种满了半人高的灿烂地盛开着的白玫瑰。  
白的刺眼，茂盛的几乎想要将生命力都呼喊出来一般，那样盛开着的白玫瑰。  
今天是6月5日。这个日子对于老人而言是特别的。往年的今日，老人都会千里迢迢地赶往德国那个不为人知的名为兴奥森的小镇。而今年，老人的身体已经无法支持他进行这样长途的旅行。几个月前家庭医生告诉老人，他已经时日无多了。老人听到这个消息时，没有多么惊讶，他已经活得够久了，久到足以平静且愉悦地迎接死亡的到来。唯一遗憾的就是，今年他不能再去扫墓了。于是他拿起了笔，不为他人阅读，甚至不为自己阅读，不为了任何目的，他只是想要写，想要记录下来，单纯的欲望，就像当年他第一次看见那个人的时候，没有任何来由与目的的，从灵魂深处涌出的单纯的欲望。

1936年 6月4日  
“哈利！你在哪里！”咚咚咚高跟鞋跟敲打着台阶。  
躲在壁橱里的小小男孩偷笑着，忍着不发出声音。他有着一头柔顺却因为疏于打理而乱糟糟的棕色卷发，还有碧绿色的瞳仁。这双眼睛和正在屋子里到处寻找这个调皮的小坏蛋的女人所具有的的如出一辙。  
“嘘！”哈利对着一同躲在壁橱里的另一个男孩竖起食指放在嘴边，吓得脸色惨白的男孩纳威隆巴顿用双手捂住嘴巴努力不发出声音。  
“你这个小坏蛋！”刷的一下拉开壁橱的门，阳光哗啦一下跳跃进来，刺得带着眼镜的男孩不得不眯起那双漂亮的绿色双眼。女人的声音充斥着满满的怒气，然而等光线散去，男孩却发现女人弯曲的眼角边溢出的笑意。  
“妈妈。”  
男孩哈利完全没有愧疚地冲着女人露出一个灿烂地连阳光都相形失色的笑容，然后一手拉起发抖的纳威，像老鼠一样倏地从女人的裙角边穿过，逃走了。  
“哈利！！！”  
身后传来女人，哈利的母亲，莉莉的怒吼。  
哈利拉着纳威，脚下完全没有停下的意思，回头冲怒气冲冲的母亲做了个鬼脸。然而他没有得意太久，就在他做完鬼脸转过头来的那一刻，他结结实实地撞进了一个人的怀里，那个人手臂像铁钳一样紧紧的夹住哈利抱了起来，让他动弹不得。纳威呆站在一旁，手足无措。哈利在那个人怀里闻到青草和阳光的味道，同时还有哈利最熟悉不过的狗的味道。  
“西里斯叔叔！”  
“哈哈，看看我们的小恶作剧之王。又让妈妈头疼了吧？”西里斯布莱克大笑，将哈利往上抬了抬，露出哈利的脸，让他坐到自己的手臂上。  
“我才没有。”哈利不认账地撅起嘴。  
莉莉这时才冲过来，她那双高跟鞋快要折磨死她了，无论穿了多久莉莉还是不习惯这种贵族女性的硬质皮鞋。莉莉是庶民，但是波特家却是伯爵身份，作为少数在工业革命后依旧保持着名声与经济地位的贵族之一，莉莉的存在实在是非常的“特别”。至少，前不久才去世的波特老伯爵就对她非常的不满，然而现任伯爵詹姆却全然不在意这些。这一点从西里斯布莱克身上就可以看出来，他是詹姆最好的朋友，同样也是贵族，只不过是个被赶出了家门的。  
而哈利，就是莉莉和詹姆的独生子，现在这栋大宅子里最受宠爱也最让人头痛的小少爷。不过，莉莉从来不会放过教训他的机会。  
莉莉卷起袖子，踏着高跟鞋一步一步咚咚地走过来，嘴角挂着气到极点扭曲的笑容。  
“啊哦。”西里斯发出嘘声，“看来哈利你惹了大麻烦咯~”  
哈利假装害怕得抱住西里斯，将脸埋在西里斯的毛茸茸的皮草领子里。他知道母亲也很乐在其中。  
莉莉举起手——  
“莉莉，哈利。”  
“爸爸！”哈利第一个反应过来，一下子挣脱西里斯的魔爪，从他身上跳了下来，又一把抓住纳威冲下楼去。  
莉莉的手再次落空。想要抓住那个像风一样的男孩可不是那么容易的事。  
西里斯冲莉莉五味成杂的脸无可奈何地耸了耸肩，似乎在说“真拿他没办法”。  
“詹姆回来了呢。”  
“是、啊、”莉莉咬牙切齿一字一句的说道。

“什么什么？明天家里要举办野餐会？”  
听完詹姆在晚餐途中的话，哈利立刻放下刀叉追问到。  
“是啊，宝贝。”詹姆冲他的宝贝儿子眨了下单边的眼睛。  
“太棒了！”哈利将双手举过头顶，开心地大叫。  
“吃饭的时候不要乱喊。”莉莉的太阳穴貌似爆出了青筋。  
“哎呀，什么时候莉莉也开始注意礼节来了。”和哈利坐在同一边的西里斯笑道。  
话音刚落，莉莉盘子里的青豆很可怜的被一刀两断。  
詹姆乐呵呵地在一边看好戏。

6月5日  
这是德拉科马尔福第一次来到除了德国以外的国家，考虑到他的年龄，他今年只有9岁，这并不是什么令人很惊讶的事，尽管他有个几乎满世界到处跑的外交官父亲。  
这是他到英国的第三天，今天是他的生日。而现在，他很不开心。不仅仅是因为英国工业革命后糟糕的空气。  
“爸爸，为什么我生日要去别人家呢？他们要给我办宴会吗？”  
“不，这是应酬。”卢修斯马尔福站在落地镜前整理者他的领结。  
“那我生日怎么办呢？”苍白而稚嫩的脸几乎皱到了一起。  
“等回国后再给你补办。”  
虽然德拉科心里依旧不是很舒服，但他并不是无理取闹的孩子。毕竟还是会办的，只是不是今天而已。所以他皱着脸安静了。

驱车前往波特宅邸的路上下起了小雨。  
德拉科的心情更为恶劣。下雨野餐会还怎么办啊。一边的卢修斯则毫不在意的翻看着手中的文件。突然，他开口道：“那个波特家貌似有个和你一样大的男孩。“  
来英国之后，德拉科就被困在大使馆客房里，几乎快要无聊死了，完全没有接触过同龄人。原本以为出国会有很多好玩的事情，结果却只能一个人呆在房间里，这和在家里呆着有什么区别。家里至少还有高尔和克拉布可以陪自己玩，在这里却根本连个人影都见不到。所以在听到父亲说有个和自己一样大的男孩，德拉科原本非常郁闷的心情瞬间好了起来，变得非常期待。他还是很容易满足的，虽然备受宠溺。

“德国来的孩子？和我一样大？”在母亲给他换衣服的过程中，哈利还是忍不住动来动去。虽然有女仆，但是给孩子换衣服这件事莉莉还是喜欢自己来。  
“你要是再不乖一点我就不让你参加了！”莉莉一下子拉紧哈利的领结，哈利呛得咳嗽了几声。  
“知道了啦。”哈利撇撇嘴。  
“对了，韦斯莱家的那群熊孩子也都会来啊。”西里斯不知什么时候来到了哈利的房间，倚在门框上说着，脚边露出一只巨大的黑色猎犬的头，那是小天狼星，西里斯的爱犬。莉莉一直很想知道把狗的名字取的和自己的一样是什么感觉。不过目前为止还没问出答案来。  
“韦斯莱是？呜……”  
哈利的脑袋遭到莉莉的手刀。  
“……我错了。”  
哈利再也不敢动了。

“欢迎来到波特府。”雨不知何时已经停了，空气依旧不是很好。  
管家弗兰克隆巴顿打开门，一边接过卢修斯脱下的外套，。  
卢修斯递外套时看都不看弗兰克一眼，仿佛那是什么肮脏的东西。在来的路上，卢修斯看了关于波特伯爵家的资料，弗兰克隆巴顿是犹太人。而知道这一点的德拉科却向弯腰接过他外套并对他微笑的弗兰克点了点头。  
卢修斯眼角的余光捕捉到了这一动作，他皱起了眉。  
“你们好，我的朋友。”屋里响起流利的德语，这在英国不常遇到。卢修斯和德拉科同时朝声音传来的方向望去。詹姆波特微笑着站在那里，展开双手做出欢迎状。然后詹姆往前走了几步，向卢修斯伸出手，“欢迎来到我家。我是詹姆波特。”  
“卢修斯马尔福，以及我的儿子德拉科马尔福。不胜荣幸。”卢修斯冷淡地开口，回握住詹姆的手。  
就在此时，门铃又响了起来。  
弗兰克将衣服挂好再次开门，一时间一堆鲜艳的红发映入眼帘。  
韦斯莱一家到了。

“罗恩去哪了？”茉莉韦斯莱问她的丈夫亚瑟韦斯莱。  
“我不知道啊？”  
“你们有谁知道罗恩去哪里了？”茉莉问她的那群熊孩子们。  
“你知道吗？乔治？”“我不知道啊，弗雷德，你知道吗？”“不知道啊。”双胞胎兄弟一脸无辜的互相问道。  
茉莉有种不好的预感。她一脸抱歉地看了看弗兰克，此时詹姆已经和亚瑟打过招呼，引着马尔福二人先行往庭院去了。然后转向她的双胞胎，用来自地底的恐怖声音低吼道：“罗恩在哪里！”  
与此同时，罗恩正挂在波特家外围隐蔽在茂盛树叶中的铁栅栏上。那对双胞胎……罗恩又气又委屈又无能为力。而且他还不敢动，衣服已经发出了撕裂的声音，要是再动一定会摔下去的。罗恩几乎要哭出来了。  
这时候，罗恩感到脖子后面痒痒的，好像有什么在爬。他浑身开始僵硬。颈后酥痒的感觉逐渐转移，脖子旁边也开始发痒。  
罗恩大气也不敢出。  
慢慢地、慢慢地……那酥痒感觉的罪魁祸首逐渐露出了真面目——一只毛茸茸的、乌黑的大蜘蛛。  
罗恩的眼睛随着蜘蛛身体全貌的逐渐显现而越睁越大，嘴巴扭曲成奇怪的圆方型。他发不出声音，恐惧从背脊最深处上升，最终蔓延到全身。  
“救……命……”他发出蚊子般大小的声音，意识逐渐远去。  
“嘿，你在那里干什么？”栅栏里传来一个活力十足的声音。罗恩一下子清醒，哇的一声哭出来：“快、快点救我！有蜘蛛！”  
“哇，你别哭啊！”在栅栏里的哈利一下子慌了，完全不管莉莉刚给他换好的礼服会不会弄脏，以及莉莉的“绝对不准弄脏”的叮嘱（警告），手忙脚乱的爬上树，对于从小和西里斯、莉莉、小天狼星（那只狗）还有纳威在庄园里四处疯的哈利而言，爬上树什么的根本不费吹灰之力。  
看到有人上来，罗恩哭得更凶了。  
“你别哭啊，我马上帮你拿掉，不要担心。没事的没事的…………”哈利一边用他能想到的安慰的话安抚罗恩，幸好身边一直有个爱哭鬼纳威，所以在安慰人方面哈利还是有点经验的。罗恩在哈利语言的安抚下逐渐放小了哭泣的声音。  
其实说实话，哈利作为一个九岁的孩子对于这只如此巨大的蜘蛛也是多少有些害怕的，但是怎么也不能在眼前这个哭成泪人的红发男孩面前显露出胆怯。詹姆一直教导哈利，要勇敢，要保护他人。就像他保护管家的儿子纳威，他要保护这个男孩。虽然他还不认识他。  
哈利盯着那只趴在罗恩胸前的大黑蜘蛛，咽了口口水，鼓起勇气，伸出手，他在心里默念：“三、二、一！”瞄准蜘蛛闭上眼，一咬牙抓起那个毛茸茸的东西，就在这时蜘蛛猛烈的摆动起八只脚，哈利手一松，然后他赶忙睁开眼睛，发现一个非常、非常糟糕的事实——蜘蛛不偏不倚的掉到了罗恩的头上。  
“呜哇哇哇哇！”“啊啊啊啊！”罗恩的惨叫着拼命挣扎起来，哈利一个重心不稳拽着罗恩就双双掉了下来。两人惊慌的叫喊惊起了一片飞鸟。  
从此以后，蜘蛛就成了罗恩一辈子的心理阴影。  
“……好痛。”哈利扶着头坐起身，环顾四周，心生疑问，刚刚的男孩怎么不见了？  
“呜呜……”屁股底下传来哭泣的声音，哈利低下头，看到红发男孩正被自己坐在屁股底下，他眨了眨眼睛，“……抱歉……”  
“呜……快点从我身上起来啊！！！”罗恩大叫。  
哈利迅速的跳起身站到一边，“对不起……”  
虽然铁栏杆很高，但是柔软的泥土地加上茂盛的青草做了缓冲，两个人基本没有受伤。  
“……蜘蛛呢？”  
罗恩最关心的还是蜘蛛。  
“看样子，已经不在了。”哈利仔细地瞧着罗恩说。  
“……那就好……”虽然还带着哭腔，但是罗恩的语气已经明显带有如释负重的感觉。他吃力的爬起来。  
“罗恩！”远处传来茉莉的声音，罗恩抬起头，看到茉莉和比尔、珀西正往这边赶来。  
“妈妈！”罗恩也向那边跑去。  
哈利目送着罗恩，松了口气，这时他才发现自己的礼服的状态已经是会让莉莉杀掉自己的程度了……  
远处罗恩和妈妈抱在了一起。  
“糟糕了……”哈利正想要离开，忽然，哈利感觉到视线，同时视界的角落里一缕白光一闪而过。哈利转身朝那个方向望去，什么也没有。  
“奇怪？”不过哈利立刻把这件事抛到了脑后，因为他看到莉莉杀气腾腾地往这边来了。  
Oh，No！

詹姆看到老朋友韦斯莱一家到来很高兴，不过，玄关挤不下这么多人，要知道，韦斯莱一家可是有九个人呢。于是简单地和亚瑟韦斯莱打个招呼就带马尔福二人先行往客厅去了。还有一会才开始野餐会。而且去到庭院也必须经过客厅。  
走到一半，卢修斯突然开口了：“波特伯爵，这次的野餐有什么人参加？”  
“您和您的儿子，内阁成员西弗勒斯斯内普、巴蒂克劳奇、米勒娃梅格、莱姆斯卢平，韦斯莱侯爵一家还有我们波特一家。”  
“西弗勒斯斯内普会来啊。”卢修斯用的是陈述句的语气。  
小小的德拉科不管大人们的谈话，一个劲儿的四处张望。卢修斯注意到了这一点。  
“我们还有多久开始宴会？”  
“大概还要再等一个小时吧，不好意思。”  
卢修斯抬起手示意没关系，另一只手放到德拉科肩上，“介意我的儿子四处逛一下吗？”  
“不，当然不介意，不过不要走太远，需要我叫个女仆来跟着吗？”  
“不用了，我的儿子没那么娇弱。”  
詹姆在心底暗自判断他绝对不喜欢这个人，不过表面上他依旧是堆起事务性的微笑说“当然。”  
德拉科抬起一边嘴角，得到可以四处逛的首肯他非常高兴。

波特庄园很大，虽然在德拉科心里还是自己家宅邸最为豪华。但是波特庄园绝不逊色。  
他听到了一个男孩的声音，因为父母从小就给他施以精英教育，他的英语已经能够进行基本交流。他听出那个男孩在安慰另一个人。循声望去，正好看到黑发眼睛男孩和红发男孩一起从树上摔下来。  
看着事情的发展，德拉科挑起一边眉毛，真是愚蠢。  
红发男孩随着一声“罗恩”离开，黑发男孩还站在原地，似乎感觉到自己的视线往这边看过来。视线相交。德拉科对上了那双碧绿的眼睛。他一愣，然后迅速地躲了起来。  
为什么我要躲起来啊？  
德拉科心里抱怨道。

（未完待续 不定期更新 大概）


	2. Chapter 2

哈利抿着嘴小心翼翼地盯着莉莉面无表情的脸。莉莉安静的帮哈利换新的礼服。貌似什么事都没发生，但是哈利知道这完全是暴风雨前的宁静，如果他想之后有好日子过的话，之后的野餐会他必须不出任何差错。  
哈利听到楼下的人声逐渐嘈杂了起来，宾客基本都到了。他抬头看看时钟，还有十分钟宴会就要开始了。  
“好了。”莉莉将哈利的领结正了正位置，冷淡的说。  
哈利露出一个不好意思的笑容，和詹姆如出一辙。  
莉莉皱起眉头叹了口气，每次看到这样的笑容就生不起气来，无论之前被气到什么程度。  
“你之后给我乖一点，绝对不要再出现这种状况了！”  
“我知道了。”哈利乖巧地点头。  
“差不多到时间了呢，我们下去吧。”莉莉站起身，刚才给哈利换衣服一直是半蹲着的，牵起哈利的手，走出房间。  
刚出门，女仆爱丽斯隆巴顿慌慌张张得跑过来，“夫人！”  
“怎么了？”  
“之前定的antique点心还没有到，怎么办啊？”  
Antique是伦敦最好的点心店，也因此是贵族宴会上必备的点心，甚至有的贵妇认为没有这家店的点心招待客人就是失礼的表现。也因此，Antique店的点心一直都非常紧张，像今天的点心就是提前半个月就预订了，可是居然还是出现了这种情况。莉莉也紧张起来。不过她依旧表现得非常冷静。  
“我去打电话问问看。哈利，”莉莉松开牵着的手，哈利抬头看她，“你自己先下楼吧，先去找西里斯，詹姆应该在忙。”  
“好。”  
哈利快步往楼梯方向走去。他才不会让莉莉发现他因为不用待在她的监视下而雀跃。  
波特家外部虽然是石质城堡，但内部结构基本都采用木质。楼梯是上好的樱桃木，左右对称，两边艳红色的楼梯呈斗笠状斜斜地延伸至楼下，直通客厅。在接近一楼的部分向客厅弯曲。楼梯扶手对于九岁的哈利而言还是比较高的，刚好挡住他的视线。哈利从扶手柱子间的空隙往下张望，客厅里已经聚集了不少人。和自己一起从树上摔下来的红发男孩坐在沙发上，大口吃着桌上的蛋糕。周围环绕着一群同样红发的人。韦斯莱侯爵一家，爸爸的好朋友，刚刚莉莉这么告诉自己。在此之前哈利只认识亚瑟韦斯莱，并没有见过韦斯莱一家。貌似韦斯莱虽然是侯爵，但是因为不善营生所以经济状况不是很好。但这并不影响韦斯莱一家的好人缘。哈利继续环顾客厅，壁炉前父亲詹姆正和米勒娃梅格还有巴蒂克劳奇聊得正欢，西里斯叔叔在门口和莱姆斯卢平拥抱在一起，还可以听到西里斯说“见到你真高兴，老朋友。”角落里，西弗勒斯斯内普正在和一个不认识的金发男人低声谈论些什么，两人的表情都很严肃。哈利一直不喜欢西弗勒斯，但是因为他是妈妈的好朋友，所以也不敢太冒犯他。不过他还是经常会在西弗勒斯来家里做客的时候弄点恶作剧捉弄他，当然事后每次都会被莉莉狠狠教训。西弗勒斯也不喜欢自己，这点哈利可以肯定，因为他看自己的眼神就像看臭虫一样，还有他看爸爸的眼神总是充满厌恶。哈利其实不明白为什么这个人会是妈妈的好朋友。靠近楼梯的一部分客厅被楼梯扶手挡住，从边缘露出一点近似白色的浅金色。哈利探头转换角度，努力想看请那是什么东西或是什么人，但很遗憾的是依旧除了那点白色都被挡住，于是哈利放弃张望，走下楼梯。

德拉科站在樱桃木艳红色楼梯的边缘，扶着扶手观望着客厅里的人们。那群红色头发的据说是英国侯爵的人吵死了，那对双胞胎一直在作弄吃着糖果的弟弟，也就是刚才从树上和那个绿眼睛男孩一起摔下来的红发男孩。当时隔着至少三百英尺远的距离，那个男孩还带着眼镜，为什么自己会清楚地看到那双眼睛呢？而且还注意到那是绿色的。这真是非常奇怪。其他人自己都不认识，而爸爸和那个有着一头油腻黑发的男人，西弗勒斯斯内普谈话去了，叫自己不准跟来。于是现在德拉科只能孤零零的站在楼梯旁边，这让他很委屈。眼睛里聚集起水汽。  
他听到脚步声。这时钟声响了。

哈利相信自己是第一次看到那么漂亮的人。铂金近乎白色的头发，未被头发遮盖的脖颈犹如大理石般白却透出淡淡粉红，精致却淡漠的侧脸，好像以前在玩具店见过的陶瓷娃娃一般。哈利在楼梯中间停下脚步，愣愣地看着那个穿着黑色童装燕尾服的陶瓷娃娃一般的背影。时间在此刻流动得无比缓慢，整点的钟声响起：“铛。铛。铛。”陶瓷娃娃动了，哈利周围的一切都不复存在，只听到，钟声。  
他转过头来，哈利屏住呼吸，所有的一切此刻在他眼里都成了慢镜头。他看到铂金色发丝的轻微晃动，看到黑色燕尾服随着扭动而出现皱褶，他看到一双浅灰色的眼睛，好像将雨天天空中涌动的乌云藏在了里面，看到那双眼睛眼眶里晶莹的泪。哈利听到自己心跳的声音，和厚重的钟声纠缠在一起，他感到口干舌燥。  
明明只过了几分钟，却觉得像几个小时那样漫长。

罗恩听到钟声抬起头来，正好看到站在楼梯中间的哈利。想到自己之前在树上的丑态被他全部看在眼里，罗恩就感到脸红。真心不想再见到他，不过妈妈坚持说待会看到他要道谢，所以罗恩硬着头皮起身，往哈利那边走去，经过了那个看了一眼哈利就慌忙转过身擦眼角的金发男孩面前，罗恩没有注意。

“嗨，哈利波特。”  
“嗯？”哈利愣了一下才回过神，他眨眨眼睛，“啊，你好。”他的视线还是落在那个陶瓷娃娃的背影上。对于一个九岁的孩子而言，这种感觉他完全不能理解。哈利只觉得难以呼吸并且心跳加速，他小小的脑袋飞速运转，最后将这种感觉归到过于惊讶上。  
“我是罗恩，罗恩韦斯莱。”罗恩牵动嘴角，勉强露出一个笑容。  
“啊……你怎么知道我的名字？”哈利勉强转过脸，将目光落在罗恩的脸上，对上了罗恩的眼睛，只有一瞬，罗恩很快就低下头躲开视线。毕竟曾在他勉强出过大丑，罗恩完全不想与他对视。哈利则注意到罗恩有着金红色的长睫毛，随着垂下的眼帘微微颤动。  
“我妈告诉我的，再说，谁不知道你啊，波特家的哈利波特少爷。”  
“哎？“哈利有些不懂为什么自己有名，不过比起这个哈利有更关心的问题，他问：“你没事了吧？”  
“什么……当然，我当然没事了！”罗恩刚开始还有点不明白，但是很快反应过来哈利是在问蜘蛛的事。他好歹是个男孩子，面子还是要维护的，他挺起胸膛。不过再次对上哈利眼睛的时候，他又慌张地低下头。  
“那个，谢谢。”罗恩用小到不能再小的声音道谢。  
哈利笑了：“没事，没事。话说你是怎么跑到栏杆上的？”  
“这个……”罗恩完全不想回答。

德拉科在下面看到哈利和罗恩聊得非常开心，心里像打翻了五味瓶。今天是他的生日，他才应该是主角，可是不仅爸爸冷落自己，连哈利波特作为主人都不来招待作为贵宾的自己。要知道在德国，每次去参加宴会，那些人家都会最先向自己致敬，然后叫他们的孩子第一个招待自己，而这家伙居然先跟那个愚蠢的韦斯莱聊天！原本就感到很委屈的德拉科现在简直气炸了。但是他又想，是韦斯莱先去招惹那个男孩的，而且刚才他最先注意到的是自己。说不定他正准备先来招待自己，结果被韦斯莱缠住了，不能过来。错都是那个韦斯莱！波特现在一定很烦韦斯莱。  
既然如此，那自己就去把他赶走好了。对朝自己示好的人给予恩惠是容克的责任。  
楼梯上哈利和罗恩已经冰释前嫌，相谈盛欢了。  
“看来是真的，军火商波特家的独子哈利波特非常有名。”  
德拉科用傲慢的语气开口，成功的吸引了哈利和罗恩的注意。  
“我是马尔福。”说完，德拉科就迅速登上楼梯，直到可以俯视哈利和罗恩的台阶时停止。他双手理了理燕尾服的衣襟，无视罗恩但直视着哈利继续说：“德拉科马尔福。”  
德拉科的英语带有很明显的德国口音，非常有趣，罗恩忍不住笑了出来。  
德拉科迅速转头看向罗恩，狠狠地瞪着他：“我的名字很好笑吗？我不用问你叫什么，和刚才还被蜘蛛吓得半死，你就是个愚蠢的韦斯莱。”  
这句话瞬间激怒了罗恩和哈利两个人，尤其是哈利，满肚子怒火，刚刚对于德拉科罕见的美貌的惊叹消失地踪影全无。现在哈利也不示弱地瞪回德拉科。  
但是德拉科已经将哈利认定为自己这一方的人，所以完全没有在意：“你很快就会发现有些贵族即使等级没有那么高也还是高人一等，你可别和不三不四的人交朋友。”一边说，德拉科还用很鄙视的眼光扫视着罗恩。接着他转过头看着哈利，眼神如果去掉那份傲慢可以说得上真诚。  
“我可以帮助你。”德拉科向哈利伸出右手。  
哈利面无表情地看看德拉科的手，又抬头盯着德拉科，冷冷地开口：“我想我可以分出好坏，不用你费心。”  
德拉科错愕地回望哈利，他几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，自己真的没有听错吗？但很快，震惊就被愤怒替代：德拉科马尔福，作为处于德国容克阶级顶层的马尔福之一从来没有遇到这样的对待。尤其还在自己生日这一天，原本应该是自己是主角的这一天遭到这样的侮辱，德拉科绝对无法容忍。  
金发和黑发两个男孩互相瞪视着，德拉科收回手，抬起头，傲慢之情溢于言表，然后转身上了一个台阶，背对着哈利。  
“罗恩，我们走……”  
听到这句话，德拉科再也无法忍受，他猛然转身，双手用力往哈利肩膀一推……

“罗恩，我们走……”  
哈利努力平静自己的情绪，现在他非常的生气，不仅仅是因为德拉科傲慢的态度，而且还在生自己的气。但九岁的哈利还不能分清这一点，他一心认为他在生德拉科这个德国小贵族的气。他感到失望极了。  
就在哈利叫罗恩跟自己一起下楼时，他感到自己的身体受到一股力的推动忽然腾空了。  
“咦？”  
在那一瞬间，时间又变得缓慢，他注意到德拉科白金色的头发，苍白的皮肤和他那燃烧着愤怒火焰的灰眼睛。  
手向前伸去，想要遮住那双眼睛，然而他什么都没有碰到。  
哈利直直地从楼梯上摔了下来，头磕在阶梯上，鲜血渗入深红色的地毯。  
“啊啊啊——！”  
哈利在意识断线的最后，听到罗恩的尖叫声。

罗恩完全没想到会发生这种事。他看到已经背对着自己和哈利的德拉科在听到哈利说和自己一起走时抖了一下，然后就突兀地转身，双手将哈利推下了楼梯。  
哈利一脸震惊地看着德拉科，然后他努力朝向他伸出手。自己想要抓住哈利的手，明明就手指都碰到了，但是哈利手缩了一下，罗恩收紧的手掌一下子抓空了。  
保持着伸出手的动作，罗恩眼睁睁的看着哈利摔下楼梯。眼前的景象好像慢镜头播放一样，但是他无能为力，他张开嘴发出尖叫——  
“啊啊啊——！”

(待续)


	3. Chapter 3

1939年12月1日  
哈利猛然惊醒。  
又是一个恶梦。哈利大口地喘着气，额上冷汗细密。  
眼前不是熟悉的猩红帷幔，而是斑驳的木头。他起身坐到床边，身下的铁架木床发出嘎吱嘎吱的呻吟。  
环顾四周，不到二十平米的房间，单调的白墙，灰色水泥地，简陋的木质书桌……他花了一分钟想自己身在何处。  
这里是士官学校。  
哈利叹口气，右手下意识的抚上额头，额上有个闪电形的疤痕。那是三年前从楼梯上摔下来后留下的。  
“哈利，怎么了吗？”对面床上的人坐起上身询问，顶着一头乱糟糟的红发。  
“不……没事。罗恩。”  
罗恩关切的问，“又做恶梦了？”  
“我没事。”  
罗恩皱起眉头，但这次他什么都没说。  
哈利冲罗恩挤出一个微笑，“没事，真的。”  
“好吧……”罗恩欲言又止，“你有事就叫我啊。”  
“嗯。”  
罗恩翻身又躺了下去。哈利的视线落到床头，木桌上放着父母相拥微笑的照片。记忆回到三个月前。

1939年9月1日  
“号外号外！德国进攻波兰！”  
街道上卖报贩子正冲着匆忙来往的人们吼着最新的消息。声音穿过厚厚的砖石墙壁挤入位于三楼的房间。房间里哈利正在和西里斯对峙着。  
“我说过我不会让你去的！你才十四岁！你只是个孩子！”  
“他们杀了我的爸爸和妈妈！我一定要去！”  
“你知道你在说什么吗？战争不是儿戏！”  
“是的！当然。我一定要参军！”  
“你根本就不知道战争有多么恐怖，你不知道上一次战争给我们带来了多大的伤害。哈利，你不能仅仅因为……”  
“仅仅因为？”哈利冷笑一声，“仅仅因为我父母被暗杀就去参军？”  
“哈利，你知道我不是这个意思。”西里斯叹息，“詹姆和莉莉是我最好的朋友，你认为我会对此没有感觉吗？我也很愤怒，我横不得立刻把那些该死的德国人杀光，但是正因为他们是我最好的朋友，所以我才不能看着你，我最好朋友的孩子去送死。”  
哈利沉默。  
“哈利，你听我说，你是我的教子，在詹姆和莉莉离开后，照看你是我的责任，我必须确保你的安全。”  
西里斯走到哈利面前，双手抓住哈利的肩膀，用力。  
“你还是个孩子啊，哈利。”  
“不……我不再是孩子了。”哈利原本低着的头猛然抬起，碧绿色的双眼瞪视着西里斯，火焰在其中燃烧，透着意志与决绝。美丽不可方物，却让人心碎。  
亲眼目睹父母的死，哈利一夜之间长大成人。  
母亲用自己的身体作掩护拖延了时间，才换来了自己的幸存。血溅到自己脸上，那股黏腻的腥味挥之不去。哈利再也不是孩子了。  
西里斯的双手更加用力了，疼痛从肩膀扩散开来。西里斯突然松了手。  
他转身背向哈利，又走了几步，到壁炉前停下。壁炉上放着詹姆和莉莉还有哈利与西里斯的合照，那是在今年六月，玫瑰盛开的季节照的。照片里莉莉笑得比背景中的玫瑰花一样灿烂。詹姆则是一如既往的带着睿智与顽皮的笑容。谁能想到两个月后就再也见不到这样的笑容了呢？西里斯闭上眼睛，心好像被一只无形的手攥住。  
“哈利，”嘶哑的声音，“参军是不行的。”  
“西里斯叔叔！”  
“但是你可以去上士官学校。”  
“叔叔……谢谢。”  
西里斯听到哈利离开关门的声音，伸手擦了擦眼角。

TBC

修改：1936年哈利十一岁。


	4. Chapter 4

1939年12月2日  
“战争已经开始了！你们，已经不能再无所事事了！”教官海格大步流星地在新兵面前来回走动。说话的间隙不时用教鞭粗鲁地指着部分新兵暗示他们整理仪容。  
哈利和罗恩也在新兵的队伍。哈利站在第一排，罗恩站在他后面。海格并非看起来的那么凶神恶煞，通过这两个月的学习哈利他们已经足够了解这一点，但是值得尊敬。海格是上过20年前噩梦般的战场的军人。在英国，没有人会不对那次战争幸存下来的人报以崇高的敬意。  
“我们已经有同胞奔赴欧洲大陆的战场！他们在用他们的生命捍卫正义！你们知道吗？！”  
“是的！长官！”新兵们用十二万分的力气大吼。  
“很好！”海格抖动着他的大胡子笑道，接着他收起笑容继续喊道，“你们必须明白，你们一进这所学校，你们的尊严与荣耀，你们的生命都要献给伟大的大英帝国的国王！”  
“是的！长官！”  
“同胞们在战场杀敌，你们怎么可以在这里清闲！给我鼓起干劲，士兵！”  
“是的！长官！”  
每天早晨的例行训话结束，哈利这群新兵开始了一天的训练。

“哦，上帝，这是什么该死的枪。”罗恩嘴里不停地抱怨着，手中摆弄着被弄得乱七八糟的狙击枪。  
旁边的人已经陆续组装好了。罗恩却完全没有头绪。半放弃地抬头，看向前方哈利的背影，不知道为什么罗恩觉得只有“静穆”这个词可以形容哈利周身散发的气质。昨天晚上哈利又从恶梦中惊醒，不知道之后有没有再睡。自从詹姆和莉莉去世，哈利就经常做恶梦，罗恩很担心，但是哈利从来不跟罗恩说他做了什么梦，虽然也从来不和任何人谈论它们，不过罗恩还是很不甘心，他希望哈利能够更加信任自己，更加依赖自己，他希望哈利能够把自己看做特别的，而不是和其他人一样的存在。  
那天在詹姆和莉莉的葬礼上看到哈利，罗恩简直不敢相信那是他三年来认识的哈利。  
那一天是1939年9月3日，是英法两国对德国宣战的日子。  
天下着大雨，那样的大雨在雨水众多的英国也是少见的。好像连上帝都为詹姆和莉莉的去世感到悲痛。  
黑色的伞挤挤攘攘，詹姆和莉莉都是大家喜爱的人，即使波特家依靠的是上次战争的军火生意迅速崛起的贵族，也很少有人因此而责备或厌恶詹姆和莉莉。因此即使只在小范围内告知了二人的去世，也还是使得墓地显得狭小。  
罗恩随父母参加葬礼。一到墓地，罗恩就焦急地寻找着哈利的身影。透过人群的缝隙，罗恩的视线终于捕捉到了哈利。  
自从听到詹姆和莉莉去世的消息，罗恩就对哈利担心得不得了，他恨不得立刻奔到哈利的身边，他想要安慰他，想要在他最艰难的时候支持他，告诉他虽然他父母不在了，但是他不是孤身一人。他也确实这样做了，听到消息之后每天都跑到波特庄园，想要见哈利，但是都被管家弗兰克告知说“少爷不想见任何人”。每一天、每一天都是这样，被拦在门外。他甚至有一天说“我在门口等”，硬是在波特宅邸的门口石阶上坐了一天，弗兰克请他进屋坐他都回绝了，但是哈利还是没有见他。那一天他失魂落魄的回家，妈妈茉莉的怒吼他都没有在意，把自己关到房间里，他从没想过哈利会给自己带来这么大的影响，是什么原因罗恩并没有多想。第二天他又去了，虽然还是没有见到哈利，但是弗兰克递给他一瓶类似于精油的东西，还说那是少爷叫他给自己的，是从印度带来的药，对预防感冒很有效。罗恩当时高兴得几乎要跳起来了，哈利关心自己这件事足以抵消之前所有的委屈。  
现在他终于见到哈利了。雨水顺着哈利毫无血色的脸庞留下，以往神气的四处翘的黑发如今紧紧贴在脑袋上，好像在宣布主人的失意，以往丰满的脸颊凹陷了下去，黑眼圈浓重地浮现在青白的脸上，碧绿的瞳孔如今却在通红眼白映衬下宛若鬼火。罗恩被吓到了。  
罗恩印象中的哈利一直是无忧无虑、无所畏惧的模样，好像上帝眷顾的男孩。和自己这样除了个子高外没什么特点的人完全不同。而眼前的哈利像是恶魔附身一般。非常可怕。  
葬礼散场了。罗恩挤过人群来到哈利身边。哈利还是站在原地，任凭雨水浸透全身。他周身散发着孤寂的气氛，仿佛在说“leave me alone”。  
“……哈利。”罗恩犹豫着开口，用伞遮挡打在哈利身上的雨水。  
哈利没有动。  
罗恩鼓起勇气又叫了一声。  
“……罗恩。”哈利的声音传进耳朵。“我要去上士官学校。”  
“咦？”罗恩以为自己听错了，要知道士官学校是只有满十七岁才可以上的。而哈利和自己一样只有十四岁。而且，为什么突然想去上士官学校呢？  
好像知道罗恩的疑问，哈利又说：“年龄没关系，西里斯叔叔会安排好的。”  
“那我也要跟你一起去！”罗恩的话先于思考说了出来。  
“你不用的。”  
哈利干脆的拒绝。不带情感的声音像刀割在罗恩的心口。之前想要安慰哈利，却被拒之门外，想要陪伴哈利，也再次被拒绝。自己不被哈利需要这个事实令罗恩深感绝望。罗恩无能为力……  
“不。我要去。”罗恩的声音令自己都感到吃惊。强硬且不容置疑。自己从来没有用这样的语气对别人说话，而第一次这样对待的人居然是哈利。罗恩说完就感到丝丝恐慌。  
哈利听到这句话终于动了。他缓慢地转过身，布满血丝的眼睛看向罗恩。罗恩为之感到一阵心痛。  
“……上士官学校意味着要上战场，罗恩。”  
“我、我知道啊。”为什么自己要突然结巴啊！罗恩恨不得打自己一巴掌。  
“会死的。”哈利直视着罗恩。  
这时罗恩明白了，哈利是害怕自己也会离去，所以才不想让自己去上士官学校。哈利还是以前的那个哈利，尽最大可能保护自己，保护身边的人。  
“我好歹也是侯爵家的儿子，哥哥们都上战场我怎么可以不去呢？这是荣耀啊。”罗恩的大哥比尔韦斯莱作为少尉，随着英国对德国的宣战准备出征，而珀西还有双胞胎哥哥都在士官学校上学。再加上想要说服哈利决不能说是因为他自己才想去的。罗恩选择了这个理由解释。  
“但是你还不到年龄。”  
罗恩突然想笑，哈利你自己不也不到年龄吗？  
“你还不是和我一样都是十四岁。凭什么你就可以，我不可以啊？我才不会让你独占荣誉呢。现在是非常时期，贵族子弟更是要冲锋陷阵啊。”  
“再说，你是我最好的朋友，你去上学我也一定要去的。为朋友两肋插刀嘛。”说这句话的时候罗恩有种奇怪的感觉，自己对哈利的感觉好像不仅仅是友谊，但是罗恩不知道除了友谊还能是什么。  
“……好吧。”哈利看上去精疲力竭，他没有继续坚持自己的立场。他没有心力再去和罗恩争执这个问题，同时，他也确实需要有人能够陪在自己身边，虽然他自己没有意识到。他比想象中的要依赖罗恩，这个像太阳一样的朋友。  
“臭小子，你在发什么呆！”  
罗恩的脑袋遭到海格大手的残酷攻击。  
“你是全排最后一名！给我去做一百个俯卧撑！”  
看着桌上散落的枪支零件，罗恩欲哭无泪，感觉自己是世界上最悲惨的人。而当他抬眼偷看早就组装完闻声转过来的哈利时，心情又突然变好了，因为——哈利笑了。  
于是罗恩很有干劲地一口气做完了一百个俯卧撑。

“肩膀好痛……”罗恩呻吟着端着餐盘坐到哈利身边。  
哈利看到罗恩因为痛而略微扭曲的表情笑了出来。  
“有什么好笑的！”  
“没什么……你居然真的做完了一百个俯卧撑，中间完全没停啊。”  
“那是，我可是罗恩大爷啊！”  
哈利看到罗恩一脸自我满足的神情，差点把嘴里的食物喷出来。  
“你至于这样笑吗？”  
哈利装作什么事都没发生过，埋头吃饭。  
哈利很高兴能有罗恩这样的朋友。大大咧咧的性格，偶尔有些脱线，最重要的是，无论何时都会在自己身边。  
父母被杀后，哈利将自己关在房间里，除了西里斯叔叔谁都不见，他不敢睡觉，一睡觉父母在自己面前被杀的那一幕就会像自己袭来，血液的的黏腻感觉、腥臭的味道、像断线的木偶一样倒在地上的父母，还有瑟瑟发抖的自己……那时候的自己简直像鬼一样。  
后来罗恩来了，自己在二楼的房间看到了他，但自己完全不想见他。  
但是他每一天都会造访。不知道从什么时候开始，自己开始期待他每天的到来，虽然依然不能见他。哈利的模样已经到了从镜子里看到自己都会想要砸碎镜子的地步了。真正的形容枯槁，所以哈利绝对不能见罗恩。  
有一天罗恩居然在自己家门口坐了一整天，哈利很难形容当时的心情，因为罗恩的坚持而感动、为他的空等而心疼、为罗恩的不放弃而气愤……而最强烈的的是愧疚。让罗恩如此担心自己哈利感到非常抱歉。  
以为这样让他空等一天他就不会来了，但是第二天罗恩居然还是如期造访。当时哈利的心情真的是五味成杂。  
后来自己决定上士官学校，罗恩也坚持跟来了。  
其实哈利不想罗恩来上士官学校，虽然上学没什么关系，但现在是战争时期，等到上战场的时候就不得不将性命作为赌注。哈利不希望自己身边的任何一个人再受到伤害，他不想让罗恩暴露到危险之下。尤其是罗恩他还有个幸福的家庭。他不想把悲痛带给罗恩的家人。  
但是他也知道，自己潜意识里希望罗恩能够和自己一起，自己一个人没办法度过那些漫长的夜晚。自从罗恩造访后，自己的恶梦就不那么频繁了。而如今基本能够睡个好觉，虽然偶尔还是会被恶梦惊醒。  
哈利抚摸额上的闪电形伤疤，不知道从什么时候开始这个动作成为了习惯。而每次抚摸，都会想起那双燃烧着愤怒的灰色眼眸。  
“哈利？”  
哈利回过神来，“怎么了？”  
“你吃饱了吗？集合的时间快到了。”罗恩嘴巴里塞着食物，用下巴适意时钟。  
“啊，吃饱了。”  
“那你等我一下！”罗恩三下两下将餐盘里的食物都塞进嘴里，“我们走吧！”  
看着罗恩像仓鼠一样鼓起的两腮，哈利的笑意又涌了上来。

TBC

剧情进展缓慢，表介意啊……  
其实对英国军校完全不了解啊，只在电影啊漫画里看到过一些，而且貌似二战时期有些军校被关闭了……总之希望写的差不多像个军校就好了……  
可能很多背景都有误差，唯一能保证的大概就是时间应该没太大问题……德国开战啊，宣战啊什么的都是确切的信息  
不过十四岁进军校其实在特殊时期更不可能吧……有钱能使鬼推磨，波特家那么有钱应该可以搞定这个的！  
……以上。


	5. Chapter 5

1940年5月16日  
报纸的报道全部都围绕着战争。战火已经蔓延到了欧洲全境。德国相继攻占了周边国家，甚至连法国也不能幸免。出征欧洲的英国部队伤亡惨重，幸存的士兵则被困在欧洲大陆无法归来。每一天都会接到噩耗。  
这是黑暗的日子。  
哈利和罗恩所呆的士官学校已经关闭了。因为教官也都被派遣去往前线。原本在学校的学生全部被编入了部队，即使他们有些只接受了几个月的训练，但是在现在这种士兵短缺的情况下已经无所谓了。没有人会想到战事会发展的如此迅速、如此势如破竹。德国已经成为恐怖的代名词。  
学校被征用做伤员安置点，哈利他们完全住进了兵营里，没有任何差别对待，原本西里斯想要让哈利去到军官的楼房居住，但是哈利拒绝了。他现在和罗恩一起住在士兵的六人公用的帐篷里。兵营里的生活比士官学校要恶劣的多，在士官学校面对的都是同学，出身和素质相似，而在兵营里则不得不与各种阶级的、来自各种不同世界的人来往，有的是来自社会最底层的、为了讨口饭吃才加入军队的人，因此兵营里除了听从命令外最大的规则就是“强者生存”。  
又是一天严酷的训练，晚霞染红了半边天，橙黄、玫红、绛紫……色彩瑰丽的好像教堂的天顶画。哈利和罗恩只低着头、拖着全身的疼痛往晚餐帐篷走去。他们经过被改造成酒吧的木屋，各种疯狂的声音刺耳地钻进耳朵，除了训练带来的疼痛就是无休止的狂欢，好像世界末日的前夜。  
哈利和罗恩沉默地继续向前走，在兵营呆的这一个星期好像一年那样漫长。两个人都已经精疲力竭。  
转过酒吧木屋，哈利的视线捕捉到木屋阶梯低下阴暗的角落里有人。  
有四五个人，围成了一个圈。可以听到恶心的笑声和悲惨的哭泣声。  
哈利皱起眉头。他的正义感即使在兵营这样的恶劣环境下也完全没有磨灭，而且他也具备支撑正义感的实力。  
“罗恩。”哈利抓住罗恩的胳膊，用下巴示意罗恩。  
“哈利，你不会又……”罗恩有了不好的预感。来到兵营的第一天，哈利就为了制止欺负他人而和一个出身贫民窟的在军营里呆了两年的小头目干了一架，并且还赢了。之后哈利就一直是焦点，托哈利的福，当时与哈利一起的罗恩也一样受到了“关注”。哈利的正义感与行动力让人觉得敬佩同时也感觉愚蠢。虽然罗恩完全没有这样想过，但是罗恩真的不想惹更多的麻烦。  
哈利已经往角落走去了。罗恩叹了口气跟了上去。  
角落里一共有四个人。  
“啊……不要……”不同于之前听过的呻吟，啜泣声有点奇怪。  
“明明就很喜欢，小贱人。”带着粗重呼吸的男人声音说道。  
站着的人挡住了视线，哈利和罗恩看不到被围在里面的人到底在干什么。其他的人在窃笑。  
呻吟声渐渐变大，仿佛忍耐着巨大的痛苦，粗重的呼吸夹杂在其中。  
不管里面在干什么，一定不是什么好事。  
“喂！你们在干什么！”哈利大声喊道。  
站着的两个人迅速转头，从他们侧过的身体间隙间，里面的景象赫然显现在哈利和罗恩眼前。  
一个全身赤裸的金发少年被男人压在身下，男人凌乱的衣服挡住了关键部位，但从那个姿势不难想象他们在做些什么。  
哈利和罗恩听说过兵营里因为没有女人所以存在顶替女人的男人的存在，但是亲眼见到还是带给他们很大的冲击。  
阴影中少年湿润的的灰色眼眸格外鲜明，哈利脑海中突然浮现出另外一双灰眼睛，那个倨傲且不可一世的德国男孩。哈利感到下身一阵热流。  
“……救、救救我……”少年用嘶哑的声音竭尽全力的求救，一下把哈利拉回现实。哈利感到难以言喻的愤怒，他冲上去撞飞了一个站着的人，罗恩跟着哈利，放倒了另一个想要回击哈利的男人。  
哈利抓住在少年身上的男人头发，一拳挥到男人脸上，男人随着力量向一边倒去，罗恩就势从男人身体底下拉出少年。哈利没有放过男人，他骑到男人身上，拳头狠狠地砸到男人的脸上，一拳、又一拳……  
“哈利！”罗恩脱下外套给少年披上，上前拉住哈利。但是哈利力道很大，一下甩开罗恩。  
“哈利！够了！”罗恩不可置信地瞪着暴怒的哈利的背影几秒，然后冲上去抱住哈利，“停下！哈利！他要死了！”  
罗恩全力抱住哈利，哈利使劲挣扎了几下都无法甩开罗恩，终于放弃了。  
罗恩扶哈利起来，哈利大口地喘着气，胸口剧烈的起伏着。男人满脸是血，毫无意识地躺在地上。  
哈利呆呆地看着被自己打的面目全非的男人。为什么会这么愤怒呢？哈利不明白那股无可抑制的愤怒从何而来。  
“哈利，你没事吧？怎么回事啊？”  
罗恩关切的话语在耳边响起。  
“……我没事。”  
“哈利……”  
哈利无视罗恩的语气里的担忧，推开扶着自己的罗恩，转换了话题：“得赶快把他们送到医务室去。”  
“……好吧……”罗恩向来迁就哈利。  
此时另外两个人看见刚才恐怖的哈利，早已经逃得不见踪影。只剩下血淋淋的男人和少年。  
哈利视线落到因为刚刚自己的行为而瑟瑟发抖的少年身上，金发、灰色瞳孔，但是胆怯、畏缩，脸长得不差，可是全然没有美丽的感觉。是的，是完全不同的人。哈利的右手又扶上额头，额上的闪电型疤痕似乎烧灼般疼痛了起来。  
“你是？”罗恩蹲下询问少年。  
“……科林科维利。”少年怯生生地说。  
“科维利……”哈里似乎想起来了，“你是今天刚报到的新兵？”哈利之所以有印象完全是因为科林完全是个孩子，只有十三岁居然就跑来参军。而现在居然还遭受到这种待遇……哈利感到生气。但仅此而已。  
“能站起来吗？”罗恩继续问。  
“我想……不行。”科林畏惧地瞥着哈利。  
罗恩一脸难办的看向哈利。  
“你抱他去医务室吧。”  
“为什么是我啊？”把个赤身裸体的少年带进医务室，而且还披着自己的外套……绝对会被误会的！罗恩光是想象就觉得后果很可怕，要是哈利还行……等等，哈利？罗恩被自己的想法吓到了。罗恩两颊一阵火红。幸好天色灰暗，加上脸上满是训练结束后的尘土，什么都看不出来。  
“好啦，”哈利拍拍罗恩肩膀，又将倒地的男人用肩膀架起来，“走吧。”  
罗恩看着哈利的背影，又叹了口气，照他说的做了。  
“等等我啊，哈利！”

“罗恩你行啊，那个新兵可是很漂亮呢！”同帐篷的迪安开着罗恩的玩笑。  
“我喜欢的是女人！”罗恩在解释了数遍之后发现迪安完全没有收敛的意思干脆放弃了。  
“你烦不烦啊！”罗恩拿枕头扔向迪安，迪安一把接住了罗恩的枕头，冲他做鬼脸。这算是开战的标志。罗恩一把抢过自己枕头，和迪安上演枕头大战。  
就在这时，哈利走进帐篷。  
“哈利！”罗恩停了下来，后果是头上狠狠挨了迪安枕头一击。  
罗恩没还击，放下枕头走向哈利。  
“切……”迪安自讨没趣地坐回床上，拿起望远镜捣鼓。  
“哈利？怎么了？”罗恩觉得哈利的神情不太对。虽说今天自从救了那个科林之后哈利的状态就怪怪的，不过现在的状态和之前又不太一样。  
哈利坐在床边，将脸埋在双手中。之后，哈利抬起头从口袋里掏出一封信，递给罗恩。  
“你看一下。”  
信封的印封是波特家的家徽牡鹿，是西里斯叔叔寄来的。罗恩打开读了起来：  
我亲爱的哈利：  
在军营里过的还好吗？现在战事对英国越来越不利了，虽然我希望你能够安全，但是现在这种情况，身为贵族有为国捐躯的义务。我也上战场了，大概你看到这封信的时候我已经在法国了。家里有隆巴顿照顾不用担心，事业交给卢平了，他是我和詹姆的好朋友，我们都相信他。  
你一直在追问杀害詹姆和莉莉的背后指使者是谁，我也一直都在调查。我不想让你因为仇恨蒙蔽了双眼，但是我也不能隐瞒你。哈利，你有知道真相的权利。命令杀害你父母的人是德国陆军元帅汤姆里德尔，在德军中被称呼为“伏地魔”。  
因为在战场，我之后就不能常写信了。祝好。  
西里斯  
罗恩知道哈利父母的去世给哈利带来的伤害非常大，也是哈利参军的根本原因。知道了杀死父母的人，哈利是一定要报仇的，而对方却是那样的大人物……不得不放弃报仇这种事一定非常难受。而且唯一的亲人也上战场了。  
“哈利，你看，我知道放弃报仇很难受……”  
“我怎么会放弃？”哈利皱着眉看着罗恩。  
罗恩不明白。他抬起头，对视的瞬间他被哈利吓到了。那双绿眼睛闪烁着异样兴奋的光芒，好像有鬼火在其中燃烧。哈利瞪视着罗恩，浑身散发出强烈的喜悦。  
“罗恩，我要去前线。”  
罗恩咽了口口水，他第一次见这样的哈利，非常可怕，就好像被什么附身了一样。  
“哈利……你很可怕。”声音不自觉的从罗恩嘴里流露出来。  
“可怕？”哈利反问道，神情在那瞬间又恢复了正常，“哪里可怕？”  
“不……没事。”罗恩看着哈利不解的脸，哈利身上刚刚散发出的巨大的喜悦全然消失，好像全然没有发生过一样，“前线很可怕啊，随时都会失去性命，和训练完全不同。虽然我们现在训练也很可怕……”罗恩想到长官费尔奇就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“前线？什么前线？”  
“哎？”哈利好像完全不记得刚刚自己说的话，罗恩感到奇怪。难道自己听错了？可是那个神情印象实在太深刻了……  
“没事没事。”罗恩慌忙摇手笑道。

TBC

貌似哈利黑化了啊……


End file.
